Love me or Love me not?
by Keatsgirlx
Summary: Jasmine Villegas as Lexi Vega and Justin Bieber as Jason Mccann. A justmine story He took me away from my family to get his revenge...He beat me and raped me,but then why does he protect me? Why can't I help but fall in love with him? Is this just all a lie or something real? Does he love me or does he love me not?


"_Jason, don't you dare!" I screamed tears running down my face. He looked at me and laughed an evil laugh. His caramel brown eyes that I had fallen in love with lit up with their own dangerous intentions. He lifted the gun and pointed it at my father's chest. "I said don't!" I ran towards him with all the speed that I could muster up. He just laughed at me more as I tired to take the gun from him. He put me into a choke hold. _

"_Oh dear naïve little Lexi, you really thought that I would forget about my revenge just because I fell in love with you." He shook his head at her,"You silly little girl." I pushed on his arms trying to break free. Was I really this stupid? How could I have not seen this coming? I fell in love with a cold blooded murder and I didn't think he would kill my own father. I had really believed that if he had loved me he would give up on his revenge, but as the sound of the bullet went off. _

-Six Months Eariler-

"Lexi?!" My twin sister yelled up the stairs for me. I groaned still comfy in my bed. I pulled my purple comforter over my head. I didn't want to go to school. Who would want to? Especially when your dad sends you to one of the toughest private school in the country. He wants the best for his little angels. What the fuck ever...

I heard my sister's footsteps coming up the stairs. I tired to lay flatter so she would think I wasn't there. I really should have thought that an high honor role student would figure out that I was still there, but it was worth a shot even if it failed horribly. Rose jumped straight onto my bed making sure to squish me. I moaned, "You are the worst excuse for a sister that I have ever seen."

"We are going to be late for the bus," She whined. She pretty much pushed me out of the bed after that. I groaned.

"You are such a nerd bomber," I said loudly. I was pissed that she had pushed me out of my bed. If I didn't want to go to this stupid school to hell if I would. Too bad I would soon learn that going to this school wasn't the worst place in the world I could be. Just to piss her off as much as she had pissed me off I began to move slowly to get my cloths on. I pulled on some ripped leggings with some shorts of them. I pulled on a hoodie with Jack all over it from adventure time. I unzipped it enough so you could see my black tank-top. My sister rolled her eyes at me. "What," I asked.

"You are really wearing that to school?" She said looking at me kind of judgmental.

"What is so wrong with what I am wearing?" I say looking her up and down. She looked like she had just came off the set of some dumb teen movie. She was in a cami skirt with a pink polo along with her pearl necklace and her making pink wedges. Some days I have to wonder how we are even a tad bit related. She was so preppy and I just wanted to barf all over every single one of her clothing.

"Nothing." She said giving up on me. Being older then me by five minutes seemed to make her my mother since ours had died when we were very little. Also since she was dad's favorite. I rolled my eyes grabbing my backpack and throwing it over my shoulder.

We got onto the bus and my sister sat with her normal straight-A students that just all happened to be wearing pink. I sat with nobody like normal. Did I mention I am one of the least popular people in this school? Yes, I am actually a loner and pretty much invisible well Rose sits over there so perfect and everyone knows who she is. It makes me wonder how in the hell I could be invisible if we looked exactly a like. Well, in facial features, but I guess it was our fashion sense that really pulled us apart. But, I bet if I wore a pair of Rose's cloths, I would still be invisible as fuck.

I plugged my headphones into my Iphone and began to listen to the new Emblem3 CD that I listen to. I pulled my hood over my head as I began to slowly drift off to sleep.

All of a sudden I felt someone shake me hard, "What in the?!" I yelled looking to see who it was. I was about five seconds away from slapping them for being the second person to wake me when I was sleeping. I was a mean ass bitch when you woke me up. I looked up at the boy who was standing right there. All of a sudden, I wanted to kick this guy in the balls. It was Jason Asshole Mccan. Though, I had never talked to him in person, I knew enough about him to tell that he was trouble. "What do you want?" I glared at him. I still hadn't noticed that everyone in the bus had went into the school and that we were completely alone. This was making what this boy had in his evil little mind work almost better than perfect.

He looked at me with his dark brown eyes, "What do I want from you? Oh Lexi Starr Vega," He shook his head chuckling to himself.

I was in utter shock, "H-how do you know my name?" No one really knew my name, let alone my full name.

He got closer to my face, I could smell the cigarette that he had just stopped smoking on his breathe. His arms came around my wrists, "Lets just say that I have been watching you for a very long time, Lexi Vega." I gulped hard as his grip became tighter around my wrists. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. This was not a good day to sleep on the bus.


End file.
